


to hell with that concert.

by Eikeemili



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxious Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Comforting Luke, F/F, Fever, Good Parent Ray Molina, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Sick Character, Sickfic, poor reg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: The band finally gets a break and plans a nice outing but when the find Reggie in a state that's far from okay the have to reschedule....i suck at summarys
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	to hell with that concert.

**Author's Note:**

> well i wrote this from a idea that poofed into my head... there might be spelling errors here and there but i hope youll read anyhow. ;))

Julie and the guys had been busy since hitting it big. so when they finally had some free time they sure as hell was gonna use it. so they had all decided to go to this concert, with a band julie had been hyping about for ages. 

“Guys, are you ready?” Julie asked from the garage door.  
“yeah in a sec” luke quickly put his guitar away and poofed next to julie  
“are we already leaving?” Alex sat in the small loft, his legs dangling from the edge, “I mean yeah the concert starts in 2 hours and rather early than late”.

“yo guys where’s Reg” julie looked around the garage hoping to catch a glimpse of the bassist.

Alex and Luke shot each other a asking glance, both clearly worried.

“Reg! you in here!” They all searched the garage frantical hoping for a response. 

“did he leave last night or early today?” the boys simply shrugged in a embarrassed manner.  
“if he did Jules we didn’t notice. sorry” Alex plopped himself down onto the couch head buried in his hands from pure frustration and worry.

“It's fine Alex, I'm sure he’s not far away” she tried to cheer the very distressed boy but could hear her own worry shining through.

“Jules, have you checked the house yet?” Luke poofed back after his trip to the beach sadly enough not with one Reggie behind him.

how had she forgotten about checking if he was hanging with her dad. After all that was the ghost bassist's favourite place to be lately. 

“no i haven’t, great idea luke i’ll be right back” she quickly made her way to the house, hope now refilled. 

of course luke had been right there he was sitting at the dinner table right beside Ray like he always did, one thing the wasn’t like the normal scenario was that there was completely quiet. no chatty ghost blabbering to her dad about how great his day had been or about how nice her dad's shirt looked on him.

her dad looked up and looked confused “hey Jules weren’t you supposed to be at that concert with Flynn?” reggies head turned around and Julie got a clear look at him, and if she didn’t know any better he looked ill. 

‘“mija? you okay you look like you seen a ghost” her dad commented referring to the expression julie had gained from seeing her bandmate in that state.

she quickly shook her head trying to collect her calm “yeah, totally i just remembered i’d forgotten...my-my purse!” yeah purse” he shot her a disbelieving look but. 

She had to get Reggie to the garage but right now it didn’t even look like he could focus on anything let alone poof to the garage she had to make a distraction to lead the poor boy out there. 

“i just remembered i left it in the kitchen!” she ran to the kitchen searching for literally anything that could lead her dad out there. There it was her solution: the ugly mug her dad hated if it cracked no one would miss it and her dad would shoo her out the kitchen to clean it up. it was perfect! 

a loud crash was heard from the kitchen and her dad rushed out there.  
“Jules, you have to be more careful! you could have gotten hurt” he wasn’t mad simply worried just as she had expected.

“i’m so sorry dad it was an accident. I didn't mean to break it” she lied trying to collect the glass.

“just be more careful okay, get outta here i’ll clean it” he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“thanks dad”.

She made her way to the dining table where Reggie had collapsed against the table.  
“Reg,you awake?” she got a weak groan in response.  
“good you’ll have to get back to the garage okay?” he sat up looking at her, he looked worse than what she had originally thought. his skin as white as a sheet of paper, his eyes glassy and tired and his hair plastered with sweat to his forehead. 

she prayed he was solid enough for her to touch him as she put her arm under his. luckily he was and Julie got him up placing all his weight on herself.  
“you think you can make it?” he nodded not even bothering to look at her.

it took longer than expected but she got the very unwell ghost out there. she placed him just outside the garage before opening the door. right at the door two anxious ghosts awaited her with pleading eyes.  
“did you find him!” they yelled in her face.  
“yeah would you mind helping me get him in?”  
“i-is he okay?” Alex asked, his concern only growing .

Julie showed the boys where she had placed Reggie, both gasping at the sight before running over helping him up and placing him onto the couch.

“How are you feeling reggie?” luke asked dumbly.  
“i-i’m fine really lets get going we have that concert to catch right?” Reggie tried to get up but was pushed back by alex.  
“yeah we’re not going anywhere when you in this state”  
“okay but then your going you guys deserve a break and julie was so excited for this concert i didn’t wanna ruin it for you guys” julie could see tears starting to form in his eyes

“It's enough you already have to deal with me every day, it wouldn’t be fair if you also had to miss this just because I caught a little cold” tears were now streaming down his cheeks and he was quietly sobbing trying not to look any of the others in the eyes.

“Reg what do you mean deal with you, it a choice” luke was motioning for Reggie to hug him but reggies pushed him away.

“you guys all have someone you’d rather spend the day with. Alex got Willie and you two got each other, and you're forced to stay here with little old lonely me” he said in between sobs

“Reg that’s the fever talking. we love you a whole lot. your one my best friend we’ve been through so much together and i'm so sorry you even got the thought that your not important into your head” luke was clearly trying to calm the ill boy down but julie knew there wasn’t lie in the words luke spoke. 

“you listen to me Reg, right now your brain's cooking and you're not thinking clearly. you're gonna lay down and sleep and when you wake hopefully without the fever we’ll be right here okay?” Reggie nodded and placed his head on Luke's lap.

“what about the concert?”  
“to hell with that concert, you're more important.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading... i don't know if this was good so why don't you tell me your opinion in the comments? ;))


End file.
